Start of Something New, the Lake Camp, HUGE TWIST!
by SpottedStar -Riverclan Leader
Summary: Takes place at the end of dawn, towards the very last aragraph, but right before the last paragraph my twist of what ACTUALLY happened comes in. Its hilarious, itsits its a MUSICAL!


**This is going to be a crazy song that I wrote when I got amazingly bored. It takes place at the very end of dawn, right as the Clans finish the journey and arrive at the lake. I will repeat a few paragraphs exactly, but then, at the right moment, I will add what ****I ****say happened. Ok? K.**

**The song is called: ****Start of Something New- Lake Home.**

**It will be sung to the exact tune of Start of Something New from Highschool Musical. Ok? Ready? Here it goes!**

Start of Something New- Lake Home 

Leafpaw closed her eyes for a moment and sent a desperate prayer to StarClan.

_Let Spottedleaf's words be true. Show me you are waiting for us, _she begged.

The breeze grew stronger, tugging at her fur, and far above them the clouds shifted to reveal the moon, shining round and bright onto the cats below.

Leafpaw opened her eyes, and her breath caught in her throat. On the far side of the ridge, the ground sloped steeply away to a vast, smooth expanse of water. All the stars of Silverpelt were reflected in the lake, glittering silver against indigo-black, as if they were swimming in the night sky.

Leafpaw's heart flooded with joy. She knew with all her heart that they had reached the end of their journey. Her faith had been enough, and their warrior ancestors had been waiting for them all along.

Leafpaw knew her father was feeling the same joy as her, for, he stepped out of the crowd and stood on top of a large rock. Her mother, Sandstorm, followed, and stood next to him.

The moon suddenly shined onto them, causing the rock to glitter, and a spot light to form around each of them. Suddenly, her father, Firestar, began to sing:

**Firestar: ****"**When living in the forest,

We didn't understand.

It could be gone in just a second,

'Cause twolegs think they can."

Within a heartbeat, it became a duet, as her mother joined in:

**Sandstorm: **"They ripped the trees down,

Tore our home apart.

Now everything we had ever known.

Only lives in our hearts. Oh."

**Firestar and Sandstorm: ****"**And now!"

**Sandstorm: **"Everything has changed!"

**Firestar and Sandstorm: **"Living in a new place."

**Sandstorm: **"And right here tonight!"

**Firestar and Sandstorm: **"This land is the"-

Before Leafpaw knew it, her, and everyone else, whether Shadowclan or Windclan, kit or Leader, **EVERYONE**, was singing.

**Everyone: ** "Start!

Of something new!

A whole new home!"

**Cinderpelt: **"And a new prophecy too-oh!"

**Everyone: **"Were once again-

Under Starclan's skies!

Right here by the lakeIts-

The start of something new."

Leafpaw gave a happy smile to all of her friends. She saw Mothwing do the same. When Leafpaw looked to give a grin to a group of kits, they had already broken free from the crowd and stood in a small patch of dirt in front of everyone. They began to sing as well:

**Birchkit: **"Oh- I've made three great new friends!"

**Ferncloud: **"But the Journey ends tonight.

And since their not fromThunderclan"-

**Apple, Toad, and Marshkit: **"This is a sad Goodbye."

**All kits:** "No!"

Apple, Toad, Marsh and Birchkit: "We know!"-

**Birchkit: **"Everything has changed!"

**Apple, Toad, Marsh and Birchkit: **"And we have to separate!"

**Birchkit: **"To Find new territories!"

**Apple, Toad, Marsh and Birchkit: **"Around this lake is the"-

Leafpaw watched as everyone spread out into 5 long lines in front of the lake, and started to dance. Since they were all, of course, feeling the same happiness, they wanted to dance what they were feeling, which was the same way. So, at that moment, Warriors history had been changed forever. The clans left the forest, found a new home by the lake, and started the first warriors dance! _Left, left, right left, JUMP! _Leafpaw thought of the steps as she sang the words.

**Everyone: ** "Start!

Of something new!

A whole new home!

And a new prophecy too-oh!

Were once again-

Under Starclan's skies!

Right here by the lakeIts-

The start of something new."

What happened next, no one could believe. The crowd stopped dancing and singing, as they looked at where the moon's spotlight was now shining. It hit Blackstar! Everyone watched curiously. Blackstar picked up a stick and sang into it, bending low, and singing like a rock-angel.

**Blackstar: **"I never thought that I would make it-

Not while traveling with you! No-oh-wo-woah-a-oh-no."

**Sandstorm: **"But now that were finally here!"

**Blackstar and Sandstorm: "**There's something we need to dooo..oooh-ooh-oooh-OH!"

They each looked at each other and nodded.

**Blackstar and Sandstorm: **"Because it's the!"-

**Everyone: ** "Start!

Of something new!

A whole new home!

And a new prophecy too-oh!

Were once again-

Under Starclan's skies!

Right here by the lake-

Suddenly, Leafpaw's heart knew the steps. She knew them deep inside. She danced beautifully along with everyone as they sang the chorus one last time:

**Everyone: ** "IT'S THE!

Start!

Of something new!

A whole new home!

And a new prophecy too-oh!

Were once again-

Under Starclan's skies!

Right here by the lakeIts-

The start of something new…

Woah-oh-oh!"

**Firestar and Sandstorm: **"The start of something new!…"

**Everyone: "**Woah-oh-oh!"

**Applekit, Marshkit, Toadkit, Birchkit: **"The Start of Something New!…"

**Everyone: "**Woah-oh-oh!…"

**Applekit, Marshkit, Toadkit, Birchkit Firestar and Sandstorm: **

"The Start of Something"-

Everyone slowly lifted their right paw into the air as they sang the last word of the song, the moonlight shining on them.

**Everyone: **"New!"

Then each clan separated, and ran off to where they think their territories would be. Thunderclan went the farthest, dancing all the way to the other side of the lake. Windclan was behind them, going to the hills next to Thunderclan. Shadowclan traveled up so that across the lake from them was Windclan. And Riverclan traveled just a bit of a ways to the river. Everyone danced the whole way.

And **that's**how the clan's found their new home.


End file.
